The Fight
by dangra
Summary: Sam and Danny have a fight about Valerie and soon things get out of control... story is better than the summary makes it seem! DxS Rated K plus just incase...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fan fiction and I hope you like it…its just the beginning…anyway I will except flames with open arms but don't be too critical, I'm very sensitive! (No joke)

So, the story is about Danny Phantom/ Fenton (obviously it is his show), and his friend Sam Manson. They are still both 14 as cartoons never seem to grow older… except in The Lion King, but that's a movie… Anyway, Sam's thoughts are in _italics_, flashbacks are underlined, emphasized words are in **bold** and little comments made by me are in (brackets!) They may be out-of-character, but, like I said before, hope you like it…its just the beginning…

* * *

Sam Manson had arrived home early from school to be greeted by her psycho mother, Maddie.

"Welcome home Sammy-kins. How was your day at school?"

"Fine…"

"Oh good, well your Father and I are going shopping now, and I was wondering if you would like a new, pink dress for the dance coming up at your school…"

Her mother flinched, getting ready for the upcoming explosion from her gothic, all-black-clothes daughter, but was immensely surprised at the response.

"Fine…"

The mother looked up flabbergasted to find Sam was slowly making her way up stairs.

"OOOHHH, my Sammy-kins is **finally** going to be a **lady**!"

"Fine…"

"Ok well your father and I are going now -squeals giddily- be good and do your homework!"

"Fine…"

"OH JEREMY, SOMETHING AMAZING HAS HAPPENED! IT'S A MIRACLE!"

Her mother had ran out the door to spread the 'good news', leaving an obviously depressed Goth girl to slump into her room and fall in a heap on her bed. Only a simple minded creature could not notice she was upset, even clueless one knew, AND HE'S CLUELESS!

'_But then again he would, he was the cause…'_

FLASHBACK

Danny, Tucker and Sam were all outside eating lunch. It was a bright summer's day and although Sam hates the sun, she would never pass up an opportunity to sit with her friend and one love.

'_Love?! Aren't I a little young to know I love someone? Maybe I just really like him…'_

Sam glanced to her right and her eye's met Danny's, his icy…light blue eyes…

'_Nope, I love him!'_ she thought matter-of-factly!

He smiled at her but before she had the chance to return it, his attention was drawn to the person standing behind him with their hands over his eyes.

"Guess who!" came the voice.

"Hey Val, what's up?"

Valerie walked round so he could see her and smiled kindly at him. He blushed a little at this, but smiled back.

"Nothin' just thought I'd come over and say 'hi' to you guys."

'_Come over and say 'hi'?! She never even knew we existed until she was kicked out from the 'popular' club!'_

"Actually there is something…Danny can I talk to you for a minute…in private?"

She battered her eyelashes seductively causing Danny to blush madly.

"S-sure, ok" was what he managed to stammer out before being dragged to a tree by Valerie (hey that rhymes! sorry making light of the situation!)

Sam glared daggers at the two of them whispering and giggling by the tree, before she was rudely interrupted by Tucker.

"Hey, calm down Sam, she's probably just asking him if he knew who Danny Phantom was so she can savagely kill him and cut him into tiny little pieces to feed to homeless dogs!"

"That's why I don't trust her, Tucker. What if she finds out and kills, not only Danny **Phantom**, but also Danny **Fenton**?! She's **dangerous**, why can't Danny see that?!"

"I don't know, but Danny's been keeping a lot of secrets from me…YES, GUYS TALK ABOUT THINGS LIKE THAT TOO…**anyway **I'm starting to think it has something to do with** her**…"

"You don't thinks she's found out and is luring him into a trap…do you?"

"I doubt it Sam, she's good, but not that good!" (And to think Tucker used to fancy her!)

"Then why keep it a secret from us, I mean we're his best friends?"

"Ah ah ah, **I'm** his best friend, **you're** his lovebird!"

"Tucker this isn't time for your silly jokes, Danny could-"

"Danny could what?"

Danny had just arrived back to the table in a daze, but the mention of his name snapped him back into reality.

"Uh…uh…uh…" tucker stammered.

"Danny, you could be in danger," Sam whispered.

* * *

(Ohhh, cliffhanger. I'm so evil! But if you review, I **promise** I'll tell you what happens… or should that be happened… anyway you get what I mean!)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews –runs over and hugs everyone who reviewed!- And I'd like to apologize for the mistake I made, I'm really stupid! **Pamela** is Sam's mum, **not Maddie**! (That's Danny's!) Thank you **Hamster fan** for pointing that out, I'm very grateful. She's a very nice Hamster… :) Anyway on with the FLASHBACK:

"In danger, what do you mean? In danger from what? -Gasp- Oh no…is the **Box Ghost **back?!" Danny started biting his nails in fake terror, "Oh God we're doomed… DOOMED I TELL YOU!"

With that Danny collapsed on the bench in hysterics, but Sam and Tucker weren't laughing, in fact, he seemed to have really aggravated Sam.

'_We're trying to help him and he's laughing in our faces. God, he can be so annoying and arrogant sometimes.'_

When Danny looked up, he noticed Sam was glaring at him with raw hatred. A little taken back he said,

"Geez Sam, lighten up. It's only a joke!"

"Is it a joke when your life is at stake?!" snapped Sam.

"How is my life at stake, there's no danger about. If there was, my ghost senses would have gone off."

"Danny, your not in danger from a ghost," replied Sam, "your in danger from Valerie!"

"Oh come on Sam, what harm could she do? She doesn't even know I'm half ghost…yet."

"Yet? Wait…your not thinking of telling her are you?! That's crazy, **she'll kill you for sure**!" said a panicked looking Tucker.

"Well…I can't keep it a secret from her anymore."

"Why not?! We have!" stated a still aggravated Sam

"I have to tell her cause…"

"Cause what?! She pointed a gun at your head forcing you to tell her?!" asked an exasperated tucker

"NO it's cause I'm…well…we're-"

"Spill it Danny!" Sam's patience was growing thin.

"CAUSE WE'RE DATING!"

"**WHAT**?!" screamed Sam and Tucker in unison with surprised faces.

"WE'RE DATING, OK?! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!"

'_No…!'_

"You're dating? Dude why didn't you tell me?!"

"Yeh, why didn't you tell **us**?!" added Sam while glaring daggers at Danny.

"I didn't want you guys to worry about me and get over-protective!"

Danny said this while looking at Sam, hinting greatly that **she** would be the over-protective one, not Tucker.

"I'm not over-protective Danny! I **look out** for you, I don't **control your life**!"

"Then why do you always force your opinion on people, hmm? Like the vegetarian canteen-"

"That's different, it's to save animals from getting slaughtered and to make the school more health conscience!"

"Yeh, and it worked **real** well too!"

"Shut up Danny, and stop trying to change the subject. Valerie is dangerous, she's going to **kill you** if you tell her!"

"At least she **tries** to act normal! "

Sam felt a horrible feeling in her stomach, and Tuckers mouth fell wide open. But Danny continued oblivious to his expression.

"And I know she likes me too."

"Your friends like you, **both** of you! Phantom and Fenton!"

"Why don't you just trust me to make my own decisions?!"

Sam couldn't take much more of this and, giving him a stern look, said;

"Fine Danny, here's your decision, loud and clear: Either you chose your girlfriend, or your friend, cause I'm not sticking round to watch you kill yourself."

She immediately got up from the table and walked off. Danny had only just realized how harsh he was when she turned her back on him.

"Sam, wait…" Danny cried after her, but she continued to walk.

Danny looked at Tucker for some reassurance in the matter, but just got a disgusted shake of the head.

Sam avoided Danny and Tucker for the rest of the school day and after school she ran off home before her two friends could catch her.

END FLASHBACK 

(Phew, that was a loooong FLASHBACK but now I can get on with the story at hand! What will Danny do; chose the killer ghost hunter or his Goth friend? You'll have to wait and see, MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sooooo evil! And **I know** Danny and Valerie were going out in Flirting with Disaster, but she has stopped the ghost fighting for a while and therefore has more time for a **normal** life... and yet…what is normal…? O.o Anyway, one reason is because there are no ghosts about, not even the **Box Ghost**!!! I know, I'm scared too! And another reason is because she has come to realize that she too loves Danny!!! Uh-oh, trouble!)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you very much for your reviews! And, just to tell you, I'm going to update every Friday because I like Fridays! Oh and, by the way, I **don't** own Danny Phantom!

Sam had now risen from her bed and had walked over to her computer. She had recently switched from a book journal to a computer based one because she could then add a security lock to the 'diary' entries; her mum is **very** nosey! (I wouldn't know how to go about doing that, but it is a good idea!)

'_God, Danny is the most clueless idiot I have ever met. I've been having feelings for him way longer than Valerie has…'_

"Yeh well, maybe he knows and he just doesn't feel that way about me…" Sam commented out loud while having a conversation with her head, though it was more like a debate.

'_Sam, if he knew, he would have said something to you'_

"Oh yeh, like 'Sam your freaking me out' or 'Sam I don't feel that way about you cause I'm into **normal** girls'!"

'You and I both know he didn't mean it like that! He just thought you were acting a little…'

"Weird, strange, **insane**?! That's because I am! I mean have you heard of any normal Goths?!" (If I offended anyone, I'm sorry cause I'm also partially Goth!)

'_Your not weird, strange, **or** insane. Your **you**, and no-one can ask for more because-'_

"I'm unique and special! Yeh, yeh, whatever…"

She began to type furiously at the keyboards, releasing all the old memories and hurt Danny caused her today. She hated him right now and hoped to never see him again, but of coarse fate had a different idea. She felt the temperature of the room drop as she sensed inviso-bill had entered the room. (Couldn't resist! Sorry making light of the situation…again!)

"-Sigh- I guess I have no privacy anywhere anymore!" she commented sarcastically.

"Sam…about today…I'm sorry if I upset you…but you have to admit, you are a bit over-protective sometimes…" He forced himself to laugh but Sam wasn't laughing. She just sat there…glaring at him…

"-Cough- Um, Sam, look…I don't want to chose between you and Valerie, it's too hard and plus, it's insane!"

Sam stared up, wide eyed at Danny for a moment. Her eyes were red and glazed, like she was about to cry.

"Insane?!" she asked quietly, gritting her teeth.

She could feel the hatred for him grow inside her. When she looked into his eyes this time, she didn't feel anything for him, she just saw dead, glowing green eyes.

"Oh no, Sam I didn't mean you're insane, the decision's insane. I can't chose between my friend and the one I love…"

"L-love?!"

Love. The word that made her feel so happy when she realised that's how she felt for Danny, was the word now breaking her heart.

"I…you…you love her?"

"Yeh, I do."

She blinked to hold back the tears and looked away from Danny.

"I can't chose between you and her Sam, I just can't."

Sam turned around and smiled a sad smile at him. She walked over, put her hands on Danny's shoulders and said…

(Dun, dun, duuuuuhhh! Ohhh, cliffhanger! I hate them but they are good to use! Lol! Sorry it was short but review and I may tell you what Sam says next…)


	4. Chapter 4

(Thank you so much for all the reviews! Your all so nice, so here's the next chapter…)

Sam turned around and smiled a sad smile at him. She walked over, put her hands on Danny's shoulders and said,

"You don't have to…I've chosen for you."

She gave him a small, gentle hug and whispered in his ear,

"I hope you make her feel like the luckiest girl in the world…"

She gave him another weak smile before going back to her computer. Danny just stood there, shocked by what he heard. His friend was willing to give him up, so he could be happy…

"I don't want to lose you, Sam… or Valerie. I want us all to be friends and I want you and Valerie to make up and get along like normal people!"

The last part of that sentence tore Sam's already broken heart into shreds. She could no longer hold back the tears as they silently ran down her cheek.

"Well, it's not about what you want anymore Danny. It's about what I want, and I want you to get out of my house." She said this in a calm yet saddened voice.

"But…Sam…"

"-Sigh- Just go Danny."

"But Sam I-"

Sam had now jumped from her computer chair and was now marching towards Danny, fists clenched.

"LOOK FENTON, READ MY LIPS,"

She pointed fiercely at her mouth, tears continuing to fall,

"GET-OUT-OF-MY-HOUSE!"

Danny gaped at her, his eyes wide and sad. Was she really saying this? Sam took a step forward with her fist raised, which caused a frightened and depressed Danny to faze through the walls at a remarkable speed. Even after he was gone, Sam was still standing in the same position, fists still clenched, gritting her teeth as the tears fell from her face. She hated Danny with all that was left of her heart.

'_I hope Valerie finds out he's half ghost, then hunts him down, and **kills him.**'_

She cried bitterly at her last thought as she landed on her bed and cried into her pillow.

'_Did I really mean that?'_

(Poor Sam, she has mixed emotions. Don't worry, she'll get better…in time. Well, I'll make you a deal; you review and I'll keep writing the story so you can find out what happens next! Sorry it was so short…)


	5. Chapter 5

Sam looked up from her pillow after about an hours' crying had drained her energy. Her eyes were bloodshot and strained. She sat up slowly to take in her surroundings. She walked over to her computer and took a seat in front of it. She read over her last entry and saw how much hate she had had for Danny. She decided not to write anymore, for fear she may have another emotional break down. She just went back to her bed, lay down and fell asleep.

Danny was back at his house, replying his last conversation with Sam in his head. How could he have been so harsh to Sam, she was only looking out for him! And did she really mean what she had said? They had been friends since kinder garden and she was willing to give it up…because of Valerie. Did he really love Valerie? He had said he did, but did he mean it, or was it just a spare-of-the-moment thing? He was so confused; life couldn't get more complicated for him. Suddenly, he heard a faint 'ding' as he received an email. Reluctantly, he went over to see who it was from, but was slightly disappointed when he realised it was from Tucker. He logged on to the Internet to chat with him directly…well sort of!

TFOLEY: Hey man, did you sort things out with Sam? Cause you really blew it today!

DFENTON: No…I think I made things worse…she doesn't want to be friends anymore…

TFOLEY: **WHAT?!**

DFENTON: **I KNOW**! God Tucker, what am I going to **do**? She told me to be with Valerie and to just forget about her!

TFOLEY: Dude, do you **really** think she meant that? I mean, you've been friends since kinder garden!

DFENTON: She sounded serious…and looked serious…even though she was crying. I thought she was gonna hit me!

TFOLEY: She was **crying**?! You've really done it this time Danny.

DFENTON: Look, are you gonna help me or what?

TFOLEY: Sorry man, your on your own this time. I've never heard of Sam being so upset before…

DFENTON: I'm the worst friend alive…

"GHOSTH8R logged in"

GHOSTH8R: Hey Tucker, hey Danny. What's up?

DFENTON: Nothin, just had a major fight with Sam…

GHOSTH8R: Are you two gonna be ok?

DFENTON: I don't know…

GHOSTH8R: Was it because of me?

DFENTON: **NO**! No, no Val, no way…

GHOSTH8R: Danny…

DFENTON: Well, kinda, yeh…

GHOSTH8R: -sigh- Look Danny, if I'm causing too much trouble I can back off and we can just be friends…

DFENTON: No Val, it's ok. Sam will just have to deal with us being together.

GHOSTH8R: Thanks Danny. Well, I have to go. C-ya.

DFENTON: Oh…ok, but hey…um…do you want to go to the dance with me on Friday?

GHOSTH8R: Uh, is that such a good idea? I mean…Sam…

DFENTON: Don't worry about Sam, I'll talk to her and maybe she can go too…with someone else, of course.

GHOSTH8R: Sam at a dance?! Well, if you say so!

DFENTON: So will you go with me?

GHOSTH8R: Sure, ok.

DFENTON: Great! I'll see you at school on Monday, ok?

GHOSTH8R: Ok, bye

"GHOSTH8R logged off"

TFOLEY: **DANNY!**

DFENTON: What?!

TFOLEY: You're trying to make things better with Sam, **remember**?!

DFENTON: She won't mind, it's just a dance and she probably won't go anyway!

TFOLEY: Danny, you're so clueless…

"TFOLEY logged off"

'_**Now** what have I done?!' _he thought sadly.

"DFENTON logged off"

(Wow, Danny really is clueless! I wonder how Sam will take it when she finds out…that is…if she wants to talk to him… please review!)


	6. Chapter 6

(Thank you for all the reviews people! You're all so nice! 3)

Monday went very quickly for Danny. He was trying to find a reason to talk to Sam before the end of the day, but with his last class fast approaching, he was running out of time. He didn't want to talk to her over the phone or internet; he wanted to speak to her in person, face-to-face so he could observe her reaction. He had never got the chance to speak to her at lunch because Sam wasn't there! Luckily last class was English with Mr Lancer, and Sam sat right behind him in that class. He just hoped she would listen…

Sam hated Monday; she had to wait **four days** before she could relax and enjoy the weekend, (not including Monday!) **and** she had had that fight with Danny. She had avoided him all weekend and now she had to go through the **whole** week trying to avoid him again. Unfortunately, she shared her last class with Danny and it would be harder to ignore him if he turned round to talk to her. She just hoped he wouldn't…

"Hey Sam!"

Sam didn't look up. She knew it was Danny, so she tried her best to ignore him.

"Still angry at me, huh?!"

'_I'm not **angry**! **You** wanted a girlfriend, and you got one…you just lost a friend in the process…' _she thought bitterly.

"Look Sam, I want us to be friends again…**all **of us. Can't we all just get along?" (Cheesy!)

Sam looked at Danny in the eye. How could she get along with someone who was trying to kill him? Danny seemed to read her mind and answered her question.

"You don't have to worry about me, I can handle Valerie if things get out of hand…"

"But that's the thing Danny, I **do** worry about you. Every time your ghost senses go off, every time you fight a ghost…every time you fight Valerie…she's getting stronger…she has advanced weapons and we don't even have a lead on who's providing them to her-"

"I'm working on that, you know I am…and don't you think **I've** gotten stronger too? I've fought off so many ghosts these last few months-"

"-Tsk- The Box Ghost doesn't count Danny!" she said sarcastically.

"I'm not talking about the Box Ghost, I'm talking about Vlad, Technus, Skulker, Desiree…Dan…"

Danny looked away from Sam. He could have lost her, and his family, the day he discovered his evil self. He was so grateful to clockwork after what he did for him; he would never have forgiven himself if she had died, but he never ever told her that before...

"You'll never turn out like him Danny, no matter how much of a jerk you are! And besides, there hasn't been a ghost here for so long…"

Danny didn't want to think about this now, and he decided it was best to ignore her dig at him. He had to get back to the task at hand, now that he had her talking to him again, before Mr Lancer came back.

"Sam…are you going to the dance on Friday?"

Sam looked at him in surprise.

"I don't know…it's not really my thing…plus I've no one to go with…"

"You have to go Sam!"

"Why?"

"Because…I want you to be there…it'll be the start of a new friendship with Valerie…"

'_He **HAD** to bring **HER** up again!' _Sam thought bitterly.

"I suppose your going with **her** then…"

Danny looked at Sam, but she looked away. There was something about her that he never noticed before while speaking with her, but he didn't know what it was…

"Are you o-"

"Mr Fenton! Are you **quite** finish your conversation with Mrs Manson?" came a bored, unmistakable tone.

Danny turned and saw Mr Lancer holding an opened book, with everyone else looking on at their own copy.

"Yes sir, sorry Sir."

Danny never got to find out what was wrong with Sam, he had to stay behind after school to 'have a word' with Mr Lancer about 'talking during class.'

"Mr Fenton, '**chatting**' with your friends when you're supposed to be paying attention in my class is unacceptable."

"Sorry Sir."

"You should be concentrating on your studies, **especially** since you have a test tomorrow."

"Sorry Sir. I am ready for the test, Sir."

"Well I certainly hope so Mr Fenton. You've been very…distracted recently."

"I know Sir…"

"Mr Fenton, I may not be one of your 'hip' friends…"

Danny raised an eyebrow at his teacher.

"But I am understanding, and a good listener…"

'_Where's he going with this…'_

"Daniel…if you ever need someone to talk to, about you trouble's, I'll be here…ok?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you Sir, but…I don't think you can help me…my life's way too complicated right now…"

"Hmm…just don't let it get in the way of your studies, ok."

"Yes, Sir. Sorry again, Sir."

Danny raced out of Mr lancer's class, hoping to reach Sam before she reached her house, but he had no chance! When he couldn't find her, he decided not to visit her at her house, after what happened last time! So he gave up and went home to study for the English test tomorrow, which, in all honesty, he had completely forgot about! He was grateful to Lancer for bringing it up, but would never tell **him** that! But he couldn't concentrate on the textbook in front of him, all he could think about was Sam.

'_What was up with Sam today? Is she **still** angry about the whole Valerie thing? And what was up with her reaction to the dance? Had she wanted me to ask her to the dance? **Oh God, what if she had?!** Maybe that's what she's upset about!'_

In a mixture of fear, guilt and surprise at his own thoughts, he snapped the pencil he was holding in half.

"**Darn it**! –Sigh-"

'_No…I doubt it. She doesn't think of me that way. We're just friends…but even so, we could have gone together as friends…maybe that's what she had in mind in the first place…'_

(Poor Danny, he really is clueless! Don't forget to review! And thank you for all the reviews you've sent!)


	7. Chapter 7

(Thank you for all the lovely reviews -hugs everyone who reviewed- now on with the story!)

"Oh **man**! How could I have been so **stupid**!" shouted Danny.

He grabbed the telephone from it holder and dialled in a number.

"Hello?"

"Tucker it's me, Danny."

"Oh hey man, are you all right? You seem kinda anxious!"

"I'm fine, listen. If I asked Sam to the dance, do you think she'd want to go with me?"

"I thought you were taking Valerie!"

"I am, but I need to know…would Sam go if I asked her to?"

"I don't know Danny. You've been hurting her a lot lately…she might not want to go to the dance at all…"

"-Sigh- have you seen her recently?"

"Yeh, she seemed more depressed than usual…" Tucker, finally cottoning on, "**What did you say to her**?!"

"What do ya mean?!"

"Every time you talk to her, she gets worse and worse; you **must** have said **something** to her!"

"Ok, I talked to her in English about the dance-"

"Did you bring up Valerie?"

"I don't know…maybe-"

"Then **there's** the problem!"

"Valerie?!"

"No, the Box Ghost! **OF COURSE VALERIE**! God, Danny can't you **see;** Sam's **jealous**!"

"**Jealous**?! Jealous about what?!"

"Are you **really** asking that question?!"

Danny looked at his bedroom floor, worried; that he yet again made things worse, and confused; because he didn't understand what Tucker was implying!

"Listen Danny, I have to go, but a word of advice…"

"Yeh?"

"Don't go to the dance with Valerie…"

"Well, who am I supposed to go with if I don't?! **You**?!"

"**O.o**…I **cannot** **believe** you just asked that!"

And with that, Tucker hung up! Danny sighed and collapsed on his bed, thinking about Tuckers' advise. It didn't take him long to decide that maybe it was best that he didn't go to the dance with Valerie. Even if Sam didn't want to go with him, she may be grateful that he finally started to listen to her about the whole 'Valerie's gonna kill you' thing. He picked the phone up again and dialled Valerie's number.

"Hello?"

"Valerie? It's Danny."

"Oh hey Danny! What's up?"

"Nothing…well…something…"

"Danny?"

"Valerie…I don't think I…we…can…g-go to the…the-"

"Dance together…"

"Yeh…look…I'm really sorry Val, it's just…I mean…there's been a lot of problems recently and…"

"It's ok Danny, I don't hold it against you…you and Sam are going through a rough time right now, I know that…it'll take time before Sam can trust me."

"Are you sure your ok about this?"

"Yeh, I'll be fine. Besides, I can always go with Tucker…"

There was a short silence before they burst out laughing simultaneously. (I'm fly!)

"Thanks Val, you're a great-"

"Friend," Valerie finished.

"Friend?"

"I think it's best Danny, don't you?"

"Yeh…"

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok and Val?"

"Yeh?"

"Thanks again…"

"No problem Danny. I hope you and Sam work things out."

"So do I…"

Valerie always knew Danny and Sam should be together, that's why she wasn't too upset he was cancelling on her; he may be planning to go with Sam after all…

Meanwhile, Tucker dialled a number into his own phone.

"Hello…?"

"Sam, it's Tucker."

"Oh, hey Tuck. What's up?" (Hey, that rhymes! Sorry, making light of the situation, I know…)

"Nothin'. How was your day?"

"-Sigh- It was ok, I guess…"

"**Sam**…"

"It's nothing…"

"Was it Danny?"

"-Short, quick chuckle- Isn't it always?!"

"Listen Sam…Danny isn't as clueless as you think, trust me…"

"Yeh…I know…-sigh-…but I'm done waiting for him…"

Tucker stared sadly at a picture on his wall of his two friends, back when they **were** friends. They were hugging each other and smiling happily. Tucker knew that Danny was running out of time before he could express his love for Sam with the knowledge she would return it….

"Listen Tuck, I gotta go…big test to study for in English tomorrow."

"Oh, ok…um…**Sam**!"

"Yeh?"

"Just…don't stress about Danny or Valerie…things will be ok…"

"Yeh…thanks Tucker…I'll c-ya tomorrow…"

"Ok, c-ya."

(Let me explain some things for those who don't understand:

Tucker doesn't have Mr Lancer for English anymore, and so, does not share class with them! He was moved for being 'disruptive' in class and plus, he wanted to have at least one class with the lovebirds **alone** in it; and encase they did Romeo and Juliet he decided English was best! Of course, this was **before** the fight!

Tucker also doesn't want to interfere too much with his two friends love life because if he told Danny Sam likes him, he would get a slap…or worse! And if he told Sam Danny likes her, he would suffer an ectoblast…or worse! **Therefore** Tucker is only giving **advice**, not spilling secrets.

Don't forget to review and give me your thoughts…)


	8. Chapter 8

(Thank you for all the reviews –sniff- I'm so happy! The story is gonna get interesting…)

Sam put the phone back onto its holder. She walked slowly to her bed and sat down. She was extremely tired, but didn't want to go to sleep just to dream about **him**. She took out her picture journal that was in her bedside drawer. She opened it at the first page and looked through all the photos, remembering how things use to be…

She remembered how she had convinced Danny to go into the ghost portal and so gained his ghost powers. How he met and fought off enemy ghosts like Skulker, Technus and Desiree. How Sam had saved Danny from Valerie by kissing him…

Sam let out a small cry as a tear dropped from her face.

"Valerie nearly killed Danny that day…" she whispered sadly out loud.

_'But if it wasn't for Valerie, you two would have never kissed…you'll have to thank her for that one day!'_

Sam let out a laugh and a small grin spread across her face, although, she was still crying.

"Yeh…"

'_What would you have done if Danny **had** died that day?'_

Sam sighed and looked sadly at the picture of her and Danny hugging and smiling, while stroking it gently with her fingers.

'_Would you have missed him?'_

Another tear fell from her face as she muttered,

"Yes…"

'_So you still care about him…even after what he's put you through?'_

"-Sniff- I could never stop loving Danny…I don't think he means to upset me…he's just…"

'_Clueless?'_

"Ha…yeh…clueless…"

_'Maybe you should clue him in…'_

"…I don't know…"

'_Come on! What happened to the confident, outspoken Sam I used to know?'_

"-Sigh-…I was never confident and outspoken when it came to Danny…"

_'Well, maybe it's time you were…'_

Sam sat staring blankly at her journal and the picture she was stroking. She suddenly noticed a bit of writing on the corner of the picture and recognised it as Danny's. It read,

'**Me and Sam after a hard days movie marathon! She sat up with me 'till three in the morning 'till the marathon ended, unlike Tucker! Luckily it was a Saturday and we had a whole days recovery! She's such a cool friend.'**

Sam laughed to herself and put the journal away; she had a lot of thinking to do…

She decided to go to the park, seeing as being cooped up in a house all evening wasn't helping! It was late, so she had to sneak out her window. Carefully, she dropped a rope of tied blankets out her window, pre-made from her last escape, and walked off in the direction of the park. It was quite cold, but Sam preferred the cold to heat. She stared at the night sky, taking in her surroundings while admiring the stars and the moon. There was hardly a cloud in the sky to hide its mysterious beauty. When she reached her destination, she sat down on a nearby bench and cleared her mind. If she was to decide something **this** important, she had to be free of all thoughts and worries so that the first thing that pops into her mind was sure to be her honest answer.

She took a deep breath and sighed, while stealing one last glance at the moon...

"Should I talk to Danny about my feelings?"

'_Yes-'_

'_No-'_

_'Maybe-'_

'_I dunno!'_

She had many different thoughts on the matter, but the first to arrive was 'Yes'.

She took another deep breath, but was interrupted before she had a chance to ask herself the next question.

"Hello Samantha…"

Sam turned to face the person who dared to call her by her full name, but was immediately horrified by who she saw.

Meanwhile, Danny had just dosed off when his ghost senses went off.

"Wow! There's **actually** a ghost in town! Maybe that'll take my mind off Sam for a while…"

He stood up from his bed and stretched.

"I'M GOING GHOST!" he shouted as he transformed from Fenton to Phantom.

His trademark white t-shirt and blue jean transformed into his black ghost hunting jumpsuit. (You know what it looks like so need I explain?!) Danny smiled as he admired his suit, but his happy expression soon faded to a sad one as he remembered who had customised the DP symbol on his chest. He sighed sadly and faded through the ceiling to find the ghost. He took off in the direction of the park to begin his search. It didn't take long for him to spot someone in the park. They seemed to be running from someone, or something… Danny decided it was best to comfort the person, as they might have seen the ghost. As Danny flew closer, he recognised the running figure.

"**Sam?!**"

(Yet again, I apologise for the shortness of the chapter, but look at it like this; the story will last longer this way. Review and give me your thoughts and opinions please…)


	9. Chapter 9

(Today is comic relief, as you all know. I hope it's a good one for you and I hope you have a Happy St. Patrick's Day tomorrow! On with the story…)

Sam's POV:

I didn't know what do, I couldn't speak, but I did know one thing: Run…Hard and Fast! I could hear him close behind me as I tried to run faster than I ever had in my life. My head was thumping, my heart was beating mercilessly against my chest, but I had to keep running.

'_Come on Sam, run! **Run**!' _I screamedin my mind.

I sensed him right behind me and I feared for my life. Suddenly he grabbed me and pulled me up into the sky. I struggle to free myself, but my efforts were useless. I tried to hit him but he grabbed my hand then turned me around to face him.

"**Danny?!**"

No one's POV:

"Sam, are you ok? What are you running from?"

"No, Danny! You don't understand, we have to get out of here; he's back-"

"Calm down, Sam. Who's back?"

Sam began to cry softly into Danny's shoulder, hugging him tightly as they floated in the air. Time itself seemed to stop in that moment, but it was short lived.

"Who's back Sam?"

Sam looked up from Danny's shoulder and further tightened her grip on Danny as she saw **him**.

"Danny…"

Danny turned slowly in mid air to face his opponent. The concerned look he had shown to Sam now changed into raw hatred and anger.

"Hello Daniel."

Danny glared at the ghost, growling and clenching his teeth. The ghost tilted his head slightly.

"Still protecting young Samantha I see…"

Danny pulled Sam closer to him protectively and growled,

"**Leave her alone Dan**!"

A smile appeared on Dan's face as his tone remained calm and undaunted.

"Why Daniel…"

Dan shot an ecoblast at the two, sending them flying to the ground.

"What are you going to do if I don't?!"

Danny held Sam in front of him as he hit the ground hard on his back. Sam was fine, as Danny had taken the blow. She jumped up to help him, but was shoved into wall by Dan. He smirked at her and grabbed Danny by his neck, holding him several inches above the ground. Danny struggled to free himself, but Dan was too strong.

"Dear me, Danny!" Dan said in a disappointed voice, "I thought you would have put up a better fight than **this**!"

Sam, meanwhile, grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and dialled Tucker's number.

"Hello-"

"TUCKER! THE PARK! DANNY'S IN **DANGER**! BRING VALERIE! TELL HER TO BRING AMMUNITION!"

"Sam, calm down! Who is it?"

"IT'S **DAN**!"

Sam heard Tucker gasp into the phone.

"Right, I'll be there as soon as I can, just hang on-"

The cell phone was snatched out of her hand by Dan and crushed in his palm, his other hand still grasping Danny whose face was slowly becoming blue.

"Tut tut Samantha!" he said while shaking his finger at her.

She could see Danny was slowly dying in the hands of his evil self. His struggling was becoming weaker and his eye's were now red due to the lack of blood flow. Sam felt a tear fall from her face as she gaped at Danny. He's was going to be die right in front her unless she did something…

Suddenly, Sam noticed a nearby rock and threw it at Dan. It hit him square in the forehead and he gasped in shock and pain, dropping Danny as he did so. Sam reached for another rock and threw it a Dan again, only this time he was ready for it and blew it up into tiny pieces with his ectoblast. Sam glanced at Danny and noticed he wasn't moving and had changed back into his human self. Distracted, she didn't notice Dan had charged up another ectoblast and fired it at her. Sam screamed in pain as it sent her flying backwards to land on the hard gravel. Dan walked up to her, his hands glowing green in anger.

"Foolish girl, sticking up for young Daniel. I suppose that was one of the things I missed about you…"

His voice had softened slightly at his last statement as he stared up at the night sky…

"But it's too late now I guess!"

He looked down at Sam as she stared up at him in horror…

"**Goodbye Samantha**!"

He smiled evilly at her as he motioned his hand towards her heart. The glowing increased and Sam knew she was about to die. She took one last look towards Danny, remembering the time they had wasted being angry and upset at each other over a stupid fight. Another tear fell from her face as the ectoblast was released…

(OH NO, **SAM**! How will she get out of it, if she gets out of it? And what about Danny? You'll just have to wait until next Friday! Please review!)


	10. Chapter 10

Tucker's POV:

"Hello-"

"TUCKER! THE PARK! DANNY'S IN **DANGER**! BRING VALERIE! TELL HER TO BRING AMMUNITION!" came the panicked voice down the phone.

"Sam, calm down! Who is it?"

"IT'S **DAN**!"

I gasped in horror as I remembered Dan from the last fight. He was strong, and nearly defeated Danny the last time they fought.

"Right, I'll be there as soon as I can, just hang on-"

I heard a loud crunching sound down the phone, and then nothing. My phone started beeping telling me she had either hung up or is in serious trouble. I grabbed my backpack and as much ghost hunting equipment that could fit into it. I threw it over my shoulder and dialled Valerie's mobile number.

"Hel-"

"Valerie! Sam and Danny are in danger! You have to help them!"

"**What?!**"

"Bring all your ghost hunting equipment and meet me at the park, and **hurry**!"

No one's POV: 

Tucker hung up and ran down the street. Valerie's house was on the way to the park so he knew to meet her there, he just hoped they wouldn't be too late. When he arrived, Valerie had just jumped out the door. She was in her full ghost-hunting suit and was carrying her hover board and a lot of weapons. She threw some into Tuckers hand and jumped onto her board.

"I'll go on ahead and find them, cover me if you see Phantom-"

"**Phantom?!**"

"You mean he **isn't** the ghost we're after?"

"**NO**! Look, we don't have **time** for this, just keep a lookout for Sam and Danny!"

"Ok."

And with that she took off in the direction of the park. She spotted Sam in a matter of seconds, leaning against a wall. She was staring at the ghost who was holding the Phantom kid by the neck.

'_Why does Sam looked so worried about Phantom?'_ Valerie thought to herself.

Suddenly, the ghost was hit by a rock thrown by Sam. He immediately dropped Phantom and approached Sam.

"**SAM**!" she exclaimed, but no one had any chance of hearing her; she was too far up in the air.

She zoomed towards the scene, but came to a halt when she saw what happened next. Two white rings appeared at Phantom's stomach to leave Danny Fenton lying on the ground.

"**DANNY**?!" she gasped in horror. "D-Danny's **P-Phantom**?!"

Suddenly everything made sense; why he was always late for class, why he was kept disappearing at the most random times…why he never wanted to hurt her in a fight…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a scream that sounded like Sam's. She looked down to see her lying on the ground. She was in a bad shape, and the ghost was about to attack again. Valerie knew she had to do something. She sped towards the ghost to stop him. She charged up her gun and shot him. The ghost had already released the green ray as it hit its assigned target, but the gunfire knocked him out of balance and the rest of the shot went wide.

Meanwhile, Tucker had caught up with Valerie and had spotted Danny lying on the ground in human form. He ran to help his friend while Valerie distracted Dan. He sat Danny up and shook him vigorously.

"Danny! Wake up…**DANNY**!"

Danny's eyes slowly began to open and his green eyes could be seen glowing dully.

"-Groan-"

"Danny?"

Danny jumped to his feet, wide eyed, as his surroundings suddenly reminded him of what had happened.

"**Where's Sam**?" he demanded.

"I don't know man, I just got here!"

"Well, where's Dan?"

Suddenly, Valerie came crashing to the ground beside the two boys, her guns were gone and her hover board was destroyed. She looked up at Danny sadly as Tucker helped her to her feet.

"Danny…why didn't you tell me you were Phantom?"

Danny backed away from her.

"Y-you know I'm Phantom?"

Although Danny was unsure, he noticed she wasn't attempting to attack him and took this as a good sign. Suddenly, a blast from behind blew up Tucker's backpack, along with all the remaining weapons.

"Losing your cool Daniel?" came an unfriendly voice.

Danny transformed back into Danny Phantom in front of Valerie, trusting her to help keep his secret and turned to face Dan. One way or another, he was going to end this…for good…

(Dun dun duuuh! CLIFFHANGER! Will Danny defeat Dan or be defeated? You'll just have to wait and see! Sorry it's so short! Review please.)


	11. Chapter 11

(I decided to update this chapter earlier because it is **ultra** short and it wouldn't be worth a weeks wait for it, so here it is- enjoy!)

The two ghosts glared at each other, one wearing a face of hatred, the other wearing a face of amusement. The two clenched and unclenched their hands, waiting for the other to make their move…

"Are you scared Daniel?" Dan asked calmly as he noticed Danny's hands shake.

"Of you?! **Never!**"

"Really…you should be!"

Dan fired an ectoblast at Danny knocking him off his feet and sending him through a brick wall. He laughed in glee, but was soon silenced. When the dust settled, he saw Danny standing in a fighting stance. He smiled at this.

"Want more do you?!"

Dan fired an ectoblast at Danny, hurtling him straight into a nearby car. The alarms blared loudly into the night as Danny pulled himself upright. He winced in pain and held his hand on his waist, which was leaking green fluid. Dan noticed this and fired another ectoblast at Danny, causing him to fall back onto the car again. Dan circled him slowly; waiting to see what Danny would do next.

"You're not going to win, Daniel! There's no point in trying…" Dan spoke softly.

Danny looked up at him, his eyes glowing bright with anger and hatred.

"It's over…you've lost!"

Danny growled through clenched his teeth and shot into the air. He would never admit defeat to Dan; he had to keep fighting. Dan fired another blast at Danny causing him to smash through a window. Tucker and Valerie watched helplessly from the sidelines. They could do nothing more to help their friend as their was nothing left to fight with. Suddenly Danny smashed his way through the roof of the building, sending fragments of the roof in all directions. He headed straight for Dan.

"My my! You just don't give up, do you?!"

On the way down, Danny fired three ectoblasts at Dan and continued his charge at him, fists first! Dan stopped the three blasts easily with his ectoshield and grabbed Danny by the throat in mid-flight and flung him to the ground. He landed painfully on the pavement creating a large crater in the road. Dan zoomed towards Danny to continue with his fight, but Danny fazed through the ground and disappeared out of sight. Dan stopped in his tracks and looked round at his surroundings to try and spot him. Suddenly, a now visible Danny punched him up the face with great force.

"Miss me?" Danny joked in his moment of triumph.

His moment of glory didn't last long though; for that was the only hit he managed to inflict on Dan. He was continually fired at by ectoblasts, all of which knocked him into buildings, cars and other objects in the street. Danny was exhausted, but he kept getting back up to continue fighting. Dan, however, was going 'easy' on Danny; he would make him suffer before he'd kill him. But he was getting bored and wanted Danny's life to end now. He fired another ectoblast causing a badly beaten Danny to crash, once again, onto the road. He lay there, fighting back the urge to switch back to human form.

"Well Daniel, this has been fun! Lets do it again sometime…" Dan said smugly.

Danny glared up at him angrily. Suddenly Dan duplicated himself seven times, surrounding Danny.

"Oh wait! There won't be a next time…for you!" hissed the seven Dans.

They raised their hands in unison, all aiming straight for Danny.

"Goodbye Daniel!"

As their hands began to glow green, Danny knew this was the end; nothing could save him from the seven ectoblast shots heading his way…

(OH NO DANNY! What will happen to him?! Sorry, I know it really is short, that's why I updated earlier- for your benefit! Give me your thoughts…please…)


	12. Chapter 12

(Thank you for all of your reviews! Hope you enjoy the next chapter…)

Danny watched in horror as the seven blasts headed straight for him. He was helpless, and so was his beloved town. Suddenly, as Danny watched on in awe, the shots slowed and slowed until they finally stop before they reached him. Everything and everyone around him had stopped moving, even time itself. Confused at first, Danny was reassured and relieved to see a familiar face to help him. Clockwork appeared before Danny and smiled kindly at him.

"Hello Danny. It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too!"

Clockwork looked round at the seven Dans while shifting from each of his three forms freely.

"I see you're in a spot of trouble!"

"Yeh, I could really use your help!"

"Unfortunately Danny, I cannot help you **fight** Dan…but I can help **you**…"

Clockwork bent over a confused Danny and pointed his time sceptre at him, causing him to glow blue. The clock dial began to slowly move backwards, reversing time. Danny could feel his energy returning and he watched as his injuries disappear and his torn suit mend itself. When Clockwork had finished he handed Danny one of his medallions.

"Now Danny, I am only able to reverse time for a single person once. (You know, so time only affects him and not the others around him…) Your powers will now be fully regenerated, but know that if you fail to bring down Dan, you yourself will fall and this town will be doomed…"

"R-Right…" stammered a stunned Danny.

"You must put this medallion on Dan, like last time, only this time it will destroy him for good. He will exist neither in the past, present or future. You have only on shot Danny, you can't afford to make a mistake."

Danny looked down at the medallion and clenched it in his fists.

"I won't," he said through clenched teeth.

Clockwork smiled at Danny's determination and helped him up. He nodded to Danny to warn him to be prepared and restarted time. The green blasts of ectoplasm slowly began to come back into life as they made their way, once again, towards Danny. Danny took in a deep breath to calm him as he readied himself for his last fight with himself.

(I think I'll end it here…**ONLY SLEGIN'**! I wouldn't do that to you! On with the story!)

The seven shots sped towards Danny, but in the last second he shot off into the air. The Dans gaped at him in anger and confusion. Before they could react, Danny let out a powerful ghostly wail. Overcome by the power, only three of the Dans remained standing. Danny flew towards the closest Dans and shot him in the face with an ectoblast, leaving only two Dans left. They looked at each other then shot four ectoblasts at Danny, flying closely behind them. Danny managed to avoid the blasts, but one of the two Dans tackled him, pushing him into a wall. Danny kicked the duplicate in the stomach and shot him down with three ectoblasts. Only him and the real Dan remained. Dan was amazed at how fast Danny had destroyed his duplicates, considering only a few minutes ago Danny was lying helplessly on the ground.

"How did you-"

"Beat you?! That's easy!"

Danny zoomed towards Dan and punched him hard in the face, knocking him off his feet and forcing him into a wall. Danny flew over and placed the medallion around his neck.

"I'm Danny Phantom!"

Dan looked at Danny with raw hatred and attempted to grab him by his shoulder, but noticed his hand was evaporating away.

"No!"

Tucker and Valerie ran over to Danny to watch Dan's destruction as Clockwork appeared behind them, not going unnoticed to Dan.

"YOU!" he bellowed.

Clockwork smiled smugly at him in response, as Dan watched his arms turned to dust.

"NO! **NOOOOOO**!" he roared as his body blew away like leaves and his cry was now little more than a whistle in the wind.

Dan Phantom was finally destroyed. Danny changed back into his human self and turned to Clockwork and his friends, smiling to them. Valerie turned to her right, surprised to see yet another ghost, but Tucker reassured her that he was good. Clockwork floated towards Danny.

"Well done Danny! You defeated your evil self!"

Danny took Clockworks outstretched hand and shook it.

"Thank you Clockwork. I would never have defeated him without you."

Clockwork smiled as Danny turned to face Valerie.

"I know now…why Phantom always said he was innocent…and why he never attacked me…I'm sorry Danny for…you know…trying to kill you!"

"It's ok, and I'm sorry too. You know I would never try to destroy your life…"

"I know…."

"And I would never have been able to defeat Dan without you either Val. Thank you for helping me."

Valerie smiled at Danny.

"**HEY**! What about **me**?!" yelled Tucker.

Everyone turned to look at him with their eyebrows raised. Danny was the first to speak.

"What did you **do** exactly?!"

"I…well…Hey Danny defeated Dan! **HOORAY**!"

Tucker began to dance around, shouting and cheering '**Danny Phantom's the best! He beat Dan and all the rest!**' Everyone laughed and began to join in with the cheering, even Clockwork! They jumped around and hugged each other, laughing happily. Suddenly, time began to slow again, and this time it wasn't Clockwork. Everyone was still dancing and cheering, but Danny had stopped. Slowly the smile began to fade from his face and horror replaced it as he realised something…

(Ok, **NOW** the chapter's over! What could be wrong? Hope you liked it, please review!)


	13. Chapter 13

(Uh-oh, chapter 13- unlucky for some!)

Danny frantically looked among his group of friends. Someone was missing…

"Where's Sam?"

Everyone stopped cheering. Their expression changed from shear joy to shock and fear. They looked around among themselves to find any sign of her, but she wasn't in the group.

"SAM!" shouted Danny desperately.

Suddenly, he spotted her, not too far away. She was lying on the ground with her back to the group.

"**SAM**!"

He ran to her as fast as he could, dropping to his knees as soon as he reached her. He turned her limp body onto her back and was immediately horrified by what he saw. Her face and arms were scratched and bruised badly, and she had a large cut on her stomach.

'_She must have tried to fight off Dan when I was down…_'

As everyone else arrived, they too saw how bad a shape Sam was in. Valerie gasped in shock and began to cry on Tucker's shoulder. Clockwork stood and watched the scene, feeling a hint of sadness come over him as Danny pulled Sam up into his lap.

"Is she…dead?" Tucker managed to ask while trying to comfort Valerie and fight back his own tears.

Danny let his tears flow freely. He didn't care what they thought. His best friend was hurt, maybe even dead, and it was all his fault. He took her wrist and checked her pulse. Everyone stood and watched silently, hoping that she was alive. Danny held her wrist for a while, until he let out a small cry and turned to face the others, his eyes teary and red. He slowly shook his head. Everyone gasped. Tucker now allowed his tears to flow freely and Clockwork's face fell completely. If ghosts could cry, that's what he'd be doing. Danny turned back to Sam. He pulled her close to him and began to cry into her shoulder.

"Please Sam…please…don't…don't leave me..."

Everyone else watched on as the emotional scene took place.

"I never got to tell you how much you mean to me…how special you are…"

Tucker looked at his friend sadly. He knew Danny had loved her since he laid eyes on her; he just had stupid crushes sometimes. He had had so many opportunities to tell Sam he loved her, and now it was too late.

"How everyday is a blessing to have you part of it…" he continued sadly.

Danny looked desperately down at Sam's peaceful face. Another tear fell from his eyes and gently fell onto Sam's cheek. It rolled slowly down her face and looked as if it had actually fallen from her eyes.

"I love you Sam…I love you…"

He pulled her back up to him and cried into her shoulder. His friends couldn't stand to watch anymore and turned away. Suddenly, Danny felt two arms wrap round his neck. He looked down to see Sam gazing at him with half closed eyes. She smiled softly at him.

"Sam?!" asked Danny in disbelief.

Everyone suddenly jerked their heads up and turned round.

"She's alive!" exclaimed Danny. He turned his head towards his friends, "**SHE'S ALIVE**!"

A smile grew on all their faces, and they began to cheer in delight and relief. Valerie and Tucker were jumping up and down screaming, "**She's alive**," over and over again, while Clockwork smiled at their reaction. Danny turned back to Sam, smiling excitedly, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"**AH**!" she winced in pain.

Danny let her go immediately, his expression was sad and guilt ridden.

"Oh Sam…I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't have started that fight, none of this would have happened…"

He looked down at her with genuine regret in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sam."

Sam gave no reply, but simply looked deep into his eyes. They were wet and bloodshot from all the crying he did, but she looked past that. She saw the loving blue eyes she used to see and realised she could never stop loving him. She smiled at him again and pulled him into a gentle hug. He gratefully returned it, as it was a symbol of his forgiveness.

"Danny…none of this is your fault…don't blame yourself," she said slowly.

He released her from the hug so he could see her, but held her close to him for comfort.

"But look at you…your in so much pain. You shouldn't have defended me, you should have protected yourself…you could have been killed…and I would never have forgiven myself for that…"

He looked away from her as his guilt returned. Sam looked at him sadly. She gently turned his head using her hand so he was facing her. Danny took her hand so it remained on his face; he liked how it felt. She leaned towards him and said softly,

"That was my decision…"

Smiling sweetly, she closed the space between them and they shared their first real kiss. It was soft, gentle and wet! (Because of the tears! Duh!) Even though it was shorter than they had hoped, they still enjoyed it. When they slowly broke apart, they continued to stare lovingly at each other, resting their head on each other's, until they realised where they were. They turned their heads slowly in the direction of their gaping friends. They suddenly realised that they had shared their feelings and first kiss in front of their friends! Tucker was the first to break the silence,

"**FINALLY**! I **knew** you two lovebirds would end up together!"

The traditional '**WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS**' reply was changed to red faces and embarrassed grins.

"Three cheers for the lovebirds! Hip hip-"

"**HORAY!**"

"Hip hip-"

"**HORAY!**"

"Hip hip-"

"**HORAY!**"

(Aww, the lovebirds kissed…about time too! So…that's it…no more chapters…**ONLY SLEGIN'**! There are a few more chapters left so stay tuned!)


	14. Chapter 14

(Next Chapter! Sorry I didn't update on Friday but the system wouldn't let me- not my fault! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it! P.S. **Only slegin' **means** I'm kidding!**)

After the friends were finished cheering, they said their goodbyes to Clockwork and thanked him for all his help. Sam didn't want to go to hospital, but Danny thought it was best she received medical attention, encase she was internally hurt, though he hoped this wouldn't be the case. So he carried Sam the whole way from the park to the hospital, bridal style, with his friends walking slowly beside him, encase he dropped her! But Danny was taking great care not to hurt her further. Halfway there, Sam fell asleep in his arms.

When they entered the hospital, they were immediately assisted by two nurses who brought Sam to a room, laid her on a bed and called for a doctor to take a look at her. Tucker and Valerie left after 10 minutes as Tucker was beginning to panic about being in a hospital- he hated them with a passion! Valerie left to explain to Sam's parents what had happened, though she would have to twist it a bit to keep Danny's secret. Danny, however, stayed until he could see Sam. After a further 10 minutes, the doctor came out and informed Danny that she would be fine. Apart from the cuts and bruises that covered her face, arms and stomach, she was ok; no internal damage, but she had to stay in the hospital for a couple of days, just encase…

Danny raced into the room to see her. She was lying on the bed with bandages on her stomach. Her eyes were closed.

'Probably still asleep,' Danny thought to himself, 'She looks so beautiful.' 

Danny, not wanting to disturb her, sat in the chair next to the bed and just watched her sleep. He didn't take his eyes off her for a second…

-CRASH- 

Danny had accidentally lent back on the chair into the bedside table and knocked off a glass of water, which then smashed on the floor. He jumped up in surprise, then attempted to clean the mess.

"Don't…"

Danny turned to see Sam awake and staring dreamily at him.

"Sam…did I wake you?"

Sam laughed slightly at his question.

"Just a bit."

"I'm sorry," Danny looked guiltily at Sam and then at the smashed glass on the floor.

"It's ok Danny…I wanted to see you again…"

Danny took a seat beside her again, and gently held her hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess. My stomach doesn't hurt as much now…"

"Good…Sam I'm really sorry, this was all my fault and-"

"Danny…stop blaming yourself…it wasn't your fault…I told you…it was my decision…"

Sam took short breaths between some words, then smiled shyly at him. He smiled back. They spent a few minutes just gazing at each other, while Danny caressed Sam's hand with his thumb.

"Sam…"

"Yeh…?"

"Remember back when Dan first attacked me…and he tried to kill you and my family?"

"Yeh…"

"I never got to tell you…how happy I was to see you alive, and…well…I never got to tell you how my life just isn't worth living without you in it. I love you…so much Sam."

"Danny…"

Sam placed her hand on Danny's face and rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

"I-"

"**SAM!**"

Pamela and Jeremy had just entered the room…well, they sort of dived into the room they were that desperate to see their daughter! Sam looked at her parents and smiled at them.

"Hey, mum…hey, dad"

"Oh my Sammykins, what has he **done** to you?!"

Pamela ran and hugged her daughter, placing kisses on her forehead.

"Who…?"

Sam caught her mother glaring daggers at the boy by her bed.

"**Danny?!**" she exclaimed.

(What is Pamela's problem?! What has she got against Danny? What has he ever done? He's always been there to help Sam, including now… please review and I'm sorry it was another short one!)


	15. Chapter 15

(Hey people, how's things? Slight recap at the start of this chapter!)

"Who…?"

Sam caught her mother glaring daggers at the boy by her bed.

"**Danny?!**" she exclaimed.

"That Fenton boy has brought nothing but trouble to you, and this family, from the moment you met him!" her mother exclaimed, still glaring at Danny who was staring guiltily at the floor.

"That '**Fenton** **boy**' saved my life! If it wasn't for Danny, I would be dead!" Sam shouted to her mother.

Her mother and father looked at her in disbelief and then at Danny.

"Is this true?" her father asked him.

"Yes, sir. I would never dream of hurting Sam…"

'On purpose…' he thought sadly. 

Sam seemed to read his guilt-ridden mind and took his hand in hers, stroking it gently.

Sam's mother didn't miss this action, and looked curiously at the two friends. Not wanting to pry, since her daughter was still weak, she let it go simply as 'a friend comforting another friend.' (Strangely enough!)

"Well…I guess we owe you are gratitude Daniel-" began her father.

"Ah-hem!" Sam coughed discretely. (**Not!**)

"Uh…and our apologies. Thank you Daniel."

"It was nothing Mr Manson, it was Phantom who did most of the work-"

"Uh yeh, he fought off the ghost that attacked me, but Danny carried me to the hospital."

Sam wanted her parents to know just how lucky she was that Danny came to her rescue, Phantom **and** Fenton.

"Well, I guess I'll have to thank the Phantom ghost when I see him!" laughed Sam's father.

"That's ok! I'm sure he knows that you're grateful," replied Danny, also laughing with him.

"He carried you?" her mother asked in shock.

"Yeh…I was too weak to walk and…he carried me the whole way from the park," explained Sam.

Her mother looked in awe at Danny as he shyly nodded his head as he stared at the floor again. He flashed a smile at Sam as he realised she was trying to impress her parents and get him into their 'good books.' It seemed to have worked!

"Well, I think Sam needs her rest, don't you?" Jeremy asked Danny as he caught Sam yawning behind her hand.

"Oh, y-yeh, sorry!" he stuttered.

He looked back at Sam and give her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"Night Sam."

"Night Danny…"

He smiled at her and followed her parents out of her room. Before the door closed behind him he turned round and said,

"I'll come back and visit you again, as soon as possible! I promise."

Sam simply smiled at him. He took this as a good thing and closed the door. Sam lay there awake for a while, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about what had happened that day. Slowly but surely, she began to drift off into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Two days passed and Sam was ready to leave the hospital as they saw nothing wrong with her accept some bruises and scars which were beginning to heal. Over the last two days a lot happened! Tucker, Valerie and Danny visited her a lot, mostly Danny, to report any news in school and what notes she missed that day. Valerie and Sam **finally** became friends after she told Sam she knew about Danny's secret and that she was ok with it; no more trying to kill Danny Phantom, which pleased Sam. She was now heading home with her parents in their limo when her cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam, it's good to hear your voice!"

"Danny, you saw me less than 10 minutes ago!"

"I know, but…I miss you…"

Sam smiled to herself unaware that her parents were watching her and grinning at each other. Because the limo was so quiet, they were able to hear what Danny was saying on the other side of the phone.

"I need to ask you something…but I don't want to do it over your cell…"

"Um, do you want to come over later, like after school?"

(Sam's not going to school cause her parents think going in for one day is pointless! And it's lunch time so Danny won't get into trouble as long as he's discrete!)

"Yeh, that'd be great!"

"Ok, I'll see you then."

"Ok, bye Sam."

"Bye Danny."

Sam looked up and noticed her parents were watching her with smiles on their faces. Sam was, surprisingly, quite embarrassed!

"What?!" she growled.

Her parents shrugged and looked away, smirking. Sam looked out the limo window, smiling to herself as she approached her house.

'_Home sweet home,' _she thought happily._ 'I wonder what Danny wants to talk about later, it sounded serious…'_

(I wonder what he'll ask her! Please review, and thank you for all of the reviews you guys sent. –**Bursts into tears of joy**- I'm so happy!)


	16. Chapter 16

(Thank you for your reviews and please keep them coming!)

The day seemed to drag for Danny and having last class with Mr Lancer **didn't** help! He never knew anyone who was able to bore a class of kids so quickly. He couldn't wait to escape and visit Sam; he had only seen her this morning, which for Danny was a bad thing! He had to sneak out as Phantom as many teachers in Casper High were very strict about skipping school. The hands of the clock seemed to be moving in slow motion, and Danny could have sworn he saw it move back one. He groaned to himself a little louder than he had intended.

"Mr Fenton, this may be **boring** to you but it may help improve your grades! Considering your **last** test result I suggest you take notes! Now pay attention or stay in detention!" (Heehee that rhymes!)

"Sorry, sir."

"Now, **as** I was saying, Blood Brothers is a play about different classes in society…"

The bell rang suddenly, preventing Mr Lancer from finishing his sentence. All of the kids cheered and ran out of the door before Mr Lancer could have the chance to dictate their homework. They were all desperate to get home and prepare their appearance for tonight. Danny tossed his books in his locker and, not even waiting for Tucker, took off into the boys' toilets. He quickly made sure the coast was clear and transformed into his ghost form. He phased through the roof of the school and made for Sam's house.

Sam was lying on her bed with strict orders from her parents to relax. For once, she wasn't complaining! She was daydreaming while listening to her stereo, which was playing a lighter form of gothic music than usual. Her thoughts were interrupted by a tap at her window. She opened her eyes to see Danny floating outside. She smiled and got up from her bed as he phased through the wall into her room.

"Hey Sam" he said happily as he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Danny, how was school?"

They pulled away as Danny made a disgusted face.

"Ugh! Boring! Mr Lancer can talk the biggest load of rubbish sometimes!"

This statement caused Sam to laugh in sympathy, though she wasn't really sympathetic!

"How was your day **off** school?!" he asked sarcastically.

"Brilliant, actually! I was ordered to relax and that's **exactly** what I've been doing!" she smiled innocently.

Danny stared at her open mouthed in disbelief.

"I **hate** you right now!" he said with a scowl.

Sam held back the urge to laugh again as she put on the saddest puppy dog look and turned to Danny.

"Pwease don't hate me!" she said sadly.

Danny couldn't help but fall for the innocent act she was putting on and smirked; it was **too** cute.

"**Aww**, I could never hate you…" he said as he placed his hands on her waist, "for too long!"

Sam laughed and threw a pillow at his head. They began to have a small pillow fight until they collapsed beside each other on her bed; exhausted from all the laughter. When they had calmed down, Danny sat up and turned to face Sam.

'She's so beautiful…' 

"Sam…about that question I was going to ask you…"

Sam sat up having completely forgotten about the reason he was here. She hoped that it was what she thought…

"Yeh?" she asked shyly.

"Well…I was w-wondering…would you…like to go to the dance with me tonight?"

Sam looked at Danny, wide eyed then turned away.

"Uh, but only if you feel up to it…" stammered Danny in worry of being rejected.

Sam looked back at him with a smile plastered on her face.

"Of coarse I'll go with you!"

"Really?!"

"Yes!"

And with that, they hugged each other tightly, laughing joyfully. When they broke apart, Danny noticed the time.

"Oh man! I'd better get home! I've been here for ages!" (Doesn't time just fly when you're having fun?!)

He jumped up and walked towards the window.

"Bye Sam!"

He was about to leave when he remembered something.

"Oh…uh, pick you up at six?"

"Six is good."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye…"

Sam sat back down on her bed overcome with happiness, when she suddenly felt the temperature drop. She looked up only to be captured in a kiss from Danny. It was short and sweet, and he took off out of her house once they broke apart.

She sat there for a while, perplexed that Danny had returned to kiss her. She was snapped back into reality when her mother entered the room.

"Sammykins, are you alright? Your father and I thought we heard someone up here with you…"

"Yeh…I'm fine…"

She turned and looked at her mother, grinning.

"I'm going to a dance tonight!"

(Hope you liked this chapter, the story's not over yet! Please review!)


	17. Chapter 17

(Thank you so much to all of the people who reviewed my story! Here's the next chapter for you!)

It was now 5:00 pm, and Sam was getting stressed. This is what happens when you leave **everything** to the last minute!

"I can't do this! Maybe I should call him to cancel…"

Sam reached for the phone, but it was snatched up by Valerie. She had come to help Sam get ready for the dance, since she was already ready.

"Look Sam, you're going to this dance!" instructed Valerie.

"But I don't have any makeup on, my hair isn't done…I don't even have a dress!"

"Oh yes you do!" butted in her mother as she walked past the room. "Me and your father went shopping for it on Monday, remember?"

'_And I agreed to a pink dress!'_

"Oh no! Not the pink dress! Mum…"

Her mother walked back into the room with a beautiful black dress in her arms. It was long, black velvet dress with black chiffon sleeves. It was laced up the front and had ties at the end of the sleeves. It was the perfect length for Sam as it slightly hovered above the ground, but only slightly. Sam could only gape at the dress.

"Mum…"

"I knew I could never **really** get you into a pink dress, so I bought this instead. I thought it was tasteful…"

Sam ran to her mother and hugged her.

"Thank you," she whispered to her.

Her mother smiled and nodded, and left her to change for this evening. After changing, Valerie helped her with her makeup and hair so it took half the time.

Meanwhile, Tucker was in Danny's room, waiting for him to come out of his bathroom:

"**ARGH!** THIS TIE LOOKS SO **STUPID!**" he yelled from behind the door.

"**Will you hurry up already?!** I'm sure it's fine!" shouted Tucker.

Danny came out of the bathroom with a new, black tux and a black tie tied around the neck of his dark purple shirt. He was trying to look **a little** gothic for Sam, since he knew she like that sort of thing.

"-Sigh- I'm sorry Tuck, I'm just a little nervous…"

Tucker raised one of his eyebrows at him.

"Ok, I'm **really** nervous! But come on Tuck, this is my first date with Sam!"

"You'll be fine Danny and I know she'll **love** your outfit!"

"You think so?"

"**YES**! Now come on or we're gonna be late!"

Danny and Tucker ran down the stairs, two at a time, said a quick far well to Danny's parents and sister, Jazz, received a 'good luck' and 'enjoy yourselves', then jumped out the door and headed down to Sam's house.

Meanwhile, back at Sam's house:

"WOW! Sam you look great!" commented her father as the two girls walked down the huge staircase.

"Thanks Dad," Sam said without the usual added sarcasm.

"Yes Sammy-kins! And you look beautiful too Valerie!" added her mother.

"Thank you Mrs. Manson," said a cheerful Valerie.

Suddenly, a loud 'ding-dong' was heard throughout the mansion, and the girls glanced at each other, excited and yet nervous. Sam motioned for her butler to let **her** answer the door. He nodded in acknowledgement and moved away as Sam went to the door with Valerie close behind her. When she pulled open the large door, they were surprised to see two exhausted, but well dressed boys, gasping for air on Sam's doorstep. They were too preoccupied trying to breath to notice the opened door with their dates standing before them. Sam gave Valerie a 'what-the-heck?!' look and turned back to the boys.

"Um…did you guys **run** here or something?!" Sam asked sarcastically.

Danny, having caught his breath a few seconds ago, immediately snapped straight up in surprise, as Tucker nearly fell to the ground.

"-Gasp-…wow…" was all Tucker could say.

"Sam…you look…beautiful…" Danny gaped at her unable to look away.

"Yeh, Val you look gorgeous!" added Tucker

The two girls looked at each other and blushed in unison.

"So, shall we get going?" asked Valerie, breaking the silence.

"Sure!" said Tucker as he ran to Valerie an offered her his arm.

Valerie happily linked him and they made their way down the doorsteps. Danny just continued to stare at Sam, in awe at how beautiful she looked.

"Danny?"

Her sweet voice brought him out of his daydream. He bowed to her and offered her his hand. Smiling and laughing slightly, she accepted.

"Come on you two lovebirds! We're gonna be late!"

Smiling at each other, they made their way down to Tucker and Valerie. Danny linked Sam while still holding her hand, and gave her one of his trademark half grins. Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie all left to go to the school dance together, all as good friends. Everyone was happy and enjoying each other's company, but Danny did more so. All he had wanted was everyone to get along, and now they finally were…

(The End…**ONLY SLEGIN'**! Just **ONE** more left- **The Dance**! Will things turn out ok or will it go up in smoke? You'll just have to wait and see! Please review!)


	18. Chapter 18

(Well…here we are…the last chapter…-sniff-…so sad…**enjoy**! I advise to, yet again, listen to the song when it appears while reading!)

Danny wrapped his arm around Sam and pulled her close to him as they approached the school. He wanted **everyone** to know they were a couple now. Sam smiled to herself and wrapped her arm around his waist. She didn't care what people thought; she felt like the luckiest girl in the world!

When they arrived, the whole school was already there, dancing to the music. The sports hall was slightly decorated with banners created by some of the pupils. The only light was that from a disco ball, hanging from the middle of the ceiling, creating shimmers of light on the walls and floors. A table stood along one side of the hall and supported many different plates of food and a punch bowl.

"I** told you **we'd be late!" huffed Tucker as he crossed his arms and glared at Danny.

Danny and Sam simply rolled their eyes at him as Valerie whispered something in his ear, which seemed to cheer him up! They made up some excuse about getting drinks only to leave the lovebirds together. Danny smiled at Sam and gently squeezed her hand. He was about to ask her to dance but someone interrupted the moment.

"Oh, haven't you heard? No losers on the dance floor!" came the annoying sound of **Paulina**.

"We're **not** losers!" shouted Sam

"Oh, that's right, your **lovebirds**! **Hahaha!**"

"So what if we are?" asked Danny impatiently.

"Really? You're going out? I knew you two **geeks** would end up together!"

Paulina turned around to face the dance floor.

"HEY, EVERYBODY! CHECK OUT THE **LOSER** LOVE!"

Everyone turned to look at Sam and Danny. They remained silent for a while, staring at them expressionlessly, before bursting into cheers, led by Tucker and Valerie who were standing at the food table. Paulina stood open mouthed at their reaction to the 'loser' relationship. She stormed off in a huff and left Danny and Sam laughing to themselves. Suddenly, Danny had an idea.

"Wait here, Sam," he said excitedly.

"Where are you going?" asked a now confused Sam.

"You'll see!"

Sam could detect a hint of mischief in his voice, but before she could question him further, he ran off into the crowd of dancers and left Sam by herself. She watched her classmates and other students dance together to the music. She turned and noticed Tucker and Valerie standing very close to one another by the punch bowl.

'_-Tsk- Lovebirds!'_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly she felt the presence of someone behind her. She turned and saw Danny staring lovingly at her. Just then, the mood of the music changed as Far away by Nickelback came on, and the DJ announced,

"Yo, this song is dedicated to Sam Manson from Danny Fenton with a message, 'you're so special to me and that's why I love you. Don't ever change.'"

Sam smiled at Danny as he gave her one of his trademark half grins.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes

"Sam Manson, will you do me the honor of having this dance?"

"I will."

Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait

Danny took Sam's hands, placing one on his shoulder and keeping the other in his left hand. He put his right hand gently onto her waist, so as not to hurt her, and they began to slow dance. (Her stomach still sorta hurts!)

Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

All the other students joined in with the mood. Those sitting had now jumped up and began to slow dance with their partner.

CHORUS  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Danny and Sam stared lovingly at each other until their attention was drawn to the dancing couple near the back of the hall.

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand

It was Tucker and Valerie! Danny and Sam laughed together **knowingly**… (Hint hint!)

I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

Danny began to sing the chorus quietly to Sam, so only she could hear him. He wasn't a bad singer, and Sam couldn't help but smile, as she knew he meant every single word….

CHORUS

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know 

Sam now joined in with the singing, but Danny stopped to listen to her beautiful voice, wearing his famous trademark half grin. No one had ever heard Sam sing before, so he felt very lucky…

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long

Danny pulled her closer to him and Sam rested her head on his shoulder, and they began to sing the end together…

So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

"I love you, Sam," He whispered in her ear, "You know that right?"

"Yeh…I know" Sam looked into Danny's eyes and smiled, "I love you too."

(Aww, that's the end! I've really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you've enjoyed reading it, but just because it's over doesn't mean you can't review anymore, so feel free! To me, the ending was significant because I never actually allowed Sam, until now, to say to Danny she loves him too, but you probably noticed that anyway! I'd like to say a special thank you to a few people;

Firstly, to Author323- for the nicest review I have ever received! Thank you 3

Secondly, to Kats02980416- for the very passionate reviews! Thank you 3

And last, but certainly not least, to Gothangel12345 and Shadowgirl35- for sticking with the story and reviewing until the end. Thank you 3

Thank you to all of my reviewers! Bye for now, yours truly, dangra.)


End file.
